5OULS ON D1SPLAY: Forest of Light
by sonicXblossomfan
Summary: A series of romantic one-shots. featuring strange/interesting couples.


A black and white anthropomorphic cat stood in the tree and watched the butter yellow Pegasus as she looks for him.

"Klonoa? Klonoa? Where are you?" Fluttershy called out looking around. Klonoa jumped down and used his ears to make his landing soft. He snuck up behind Fluttershy and grabbed her up in a hug.

"Eep!" Fluttershy was scared until she noticed the ring on one of the gloves that matched the ring on her hoof.

"Klonoa, you scared me." Fluttershy said to her husband. Klonoa gave her a kiss and smiled.

"Sorry, 'Shy. I couldn't help myself. I know, how about we go to our special place?" Klonoa suggested. Fluttershy smiled and lightly kissed his check.

"I'd like that."

*A few minutes later*

Klonoa sighed contently as he looked at his beautiful wife. She cuddled into Klonoa's chest, unbothered by the large zipper that adorned his shirt.

"Klonoa, how do you do it?"

"Huh?" Klonoa asked. Fluttershy looked up at her husband.

"How do you go to all those dreams and save everyone?" Klonoa smiled.

"Shadow taught me a song that answers that question. May I?" Fluttershy nodded eagerly, she loved it when Klonoa sang. He had such a strong voice.

I'm not afraid to take a stand

Everybody come take my hand

We'll walk this road together, through the storm

Whatever weather, cold or warm

Just let you know that, you're not alone

Holla if you feel that you've been down the same road

Yeah, it's been a ride...

I guess I had to go to that place to get to this one

Now some of you might still be in that place

If you're trying to get out, just follow me

I'll get you there

You can try and read my lyrics off of this paper before I lay 'em

But you won't take this thing out these words before I say 'em

Cause ain't no way I'm let you stop me from causing mayhem

When I say 'em or do something I do it, I don't give a damn

What you think, I'm doing this for me, so f**k the world

Feed it beans, it's gassed up, if a thing's stopping me

I'mma be what I set out to be, without a doubt undoubtedly

And all those who look down on me I'm tearing down your balcony

No if ands or buts don't try to ask him why or how can he

From Infinite down to the last Relapse album he's still s**t'n

Whether he's on salary, paid hourly

Until he bows out or he shit's his bowels out of him

Whichever comes first, for better or worse

He's married to the game, like a buck you for Christmas

His gift is a curse, forget the earth he's got the urge

To pull his dick from the dirt and buck the universe

I'm not afraid to take a stand

Everybody come take my hand

We'll walk this road together, through the storm

Whatever weather, cold or warm

Just let you know that, you're not alone

Holla if you feel that you've been down the same road

Ok quit playin' with the scissors and shit, and cut the crap

I shouldn't have to rhyme these words in the rhythm for you to know it's a rap

You said you was king, you lied through your teeth

For that f**k your fillings, instead of getting crowned you're getting capped

And to the fans, I'll never let you down again, I'm back

I promise to never go back on that promise, in fact

Let's be honest, that last Relapse CD was "ehhhh"

Perhaps I ran them accents into the ground

Relax; I ain't going back to that now

All I'm tryna say is get back, click-clack BLAOW

Cause I ain't playin' around

There's a game called circle and I don't know how

I'm way too up to back down

But I think I'm still tryna figure this crap out

Thought I had it mapped out but I guess I didn't

This bucking black cloud still follow's me around

But it's time to exercise these demons

These motherbuckers are doing jumping jacks now!

I'm not afraid to take a stand

Everybody come take my hand

We'll walk this road together, through the storm

Whatever weather, cold or warm

Just let you know that, you're not alone

Holla if you feel that you've been down the same road

And I just can't keep living this way

So starting today, I'm breaking out of this cage

I'm standing up, Imma face my demons

I'm manning up, Imma hold my ground

I've had enough, now I'm so fed up

Time to put my life back together right now

It was my decision to get clean, I did it for me

Admittedly I probably did it subliminally for you

So I could come back a brand new me, you helped see me through

And don't even realize what you did, believe me you

I been through the ringer, but they can do little to the middle finger

I think I got a tear in my eye, I feel like the king of

My world, haters can make like bees with no stingers, and drop dead

No more beef flingers, no more drama from now on, I promise

To focus solely on handling my responsibilities as a father

So I solemnly swear to always treat this roof like my daughters and raise it

You couldn't lift a single shingle on it

Cause the way I feel, I'm strong enough to go to the club

Or the corner pub and lift the whole liquor counter up

Cause I'm raising the bar, I shoot for the moon

But I'm too busy gazing at stars, I feel amazing and

I'm not afraid to take a stand

Everybody come take my hand

We'll walk this road together, through the storm

Whatever weather, cold or warm

Just let you know that, you're not alone

Holla if you feel that you've been down the same road

Fluttershy looked at Klonoa, a large smile on her face.

"One other reason. I know I have to win, because this, "He pointed at his wedding ring, "Is my promise that I would never leave you alone." Klonoa said. A tear running down his face. He smiled as Fluttershy embraced him.

"I love you Klonoa."

"I love you too, Fluttershy."


End file.
